As information technology and network technology become more prolific, people find themselves repeatedly and manually inputting the same data into different computer systems. For example, consumers may find themselves having to manually input their personal and billing information via each vendor website through which they choose to complete an electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) or mobile commerce (“m-commerce”) transaction. As the number of secure websites grows, consumers also find themselves having to manage numerous usemames and passwords. Thus, there is a need for a convenient and secure system for automating the management of consumer information.
Automated or partially automated solutions for managing information historically have largely been localized processes. Using conventional techniques, users are able to create and store data files containing personal information on their personal computers or other client devices, such as personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), pagers, mobile telephones, etc. The data elements in such data files can be shared using specialized applications for filtering data out of the data file and into another application. However, such systems typically require a permanent download of proprietary data management software that might not be compatible among different devices. In addition, the data management software and data files are often stored on only a single personal computer or computerized device. If the personal computer or other computerized device becomes lost or stolen, the user's data may no longer be accessible, and might end up in the possession of another person. If the personal computer or other computerized device crashes, the data can easily be lost.
From the perspective of providers, such as vendors of on-line products or services, it can be valuable to have access to consumer information in order to, for example, facilitate e-commerce or m-commerce transactions, or else to better understand consumers or communicate with them about products or services in which they might be interested. However, consumers are often reluctant to provide their personal information, often in part due to concerns over security of the information. Also, consumers may not want to take the time to re-enter their personal information at different on-line provider sites. Providers of on-line products or services may therefore benefit from a mechanism which entices consumers to provide their personal information by minimizing the burden on consumers when conducting on-line transactions requiring personal information and by allowing consumers to retain control over the type and amount of information that is released to the provider.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a more secure, flexible and convenient system for storing information and a method for allowing the user to manage and distribute that information using a personal computer or other network-connected device. There further remains a need for such a system and method that provides central information storage and does not require a permanent download of proprietary software to a client device for management and distribution of the information. There is a need for a mechanism which encourages consumers to provide their personal information to providers of on-line products or services. Additionally, to facilitate the use of such a system, there is a need for a mechanism that provides consumers a method to conveniently and securely move to various web-sites without the need to repeatedly supply authentication information, such as username and password, etc.